List of Races
Angels ** Fallen Angels - Fallen Angels are former Angels who had fallen from grace, to do this an Angel must be seduced enough to commit a grievous sin, after which their grace is taken, Halo shattered, and cast from heaven. The Sin the angel committed is usually stuck to them so as they gain abilities surrounded around that sin. * Demons * Humans ** Lycans - Lycans are humans who have gained the traits of some sort of spirit or supernatural creature through physical contact such as bites or scratches, Vampires and Werewolves are usually seen the most to bare this race. Lycans usually have enhanced physical abilities. ** Saints - Saints are humans who have completely devoted themselves to the church, they possess holy energy and are thus capable of fighting off demons. They are usually attuned to healing magics. ** Exalts - Exalts are humans who receive power from a supernatural source. Usually being a priest or some type of holy worker. They acquire what is called a "champion's mark" by which they are branded by said power and are capable of using attributes from certain beings. These beings can range from simple spirits like Nymphs or Spriggans all the way up to mythological Gods. ** Demon Eaters - Demon Eaters are humans that force demons to possess them in order to take control of the demons' powers. While it is a highly valuable ability to possess, it is not without risk. Should the demon eater attempt to consume a demon with more power than they can control, a catastrophic reaction can occur, resulting in injury or death. ** Witches - Witches are humans who are capable of magic use, the level of magic use depends on the skill of the user in any field of magic. Witches are usually limited to one form of Magic, some examples including Umbra, Lux, and Terra Witches. * Valkyrie - Valkyrie are Nordic Spirits whom serve the Gods of Asgard. They are capable of flight, magic use, and are usually adept swordsman. Valkyrie are gender specific for females. * Yokai - Yokai are Supernatural beasts born of Shintoism. They usually take the form of a crossbreed between humans and some type of animal, they will also have abilities centered around this animal. * Nephilim - Nephilim are said to be bred from the Sons of God and Daughters of Man, Nephilim are massive humanoids possessing immense strength. They are gender specific to males. * Nature Spirits - Nature Spirits are beings who represent a certain element or aspect of Nature (Water or Fire for example) and are capable of using said element in certain ways and can use abilities related to that element. * Amazonians - Amazonians are warrior created from the Greek God of War, Ares. They are a strict warrior tribe who's ranks only consist of women, they possess traits of super strength and speed as well as adeptness with a variable amount of weapons. Gender specific to females. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Races